Irish Whiskey
by LoveforLogan
Summary: Jack has finally met his match! An Irish girl with an Irsh family! She pretty and livly,in fact, Jack wants to settle down with her, only here's the catch, before Jack can even chose a ring, he has to charm her family of Seven brothers. Can he do it? Jack


Jack took in deep breaths, if this was to work…

"Ow," He muttered to her, Evelyn laughed, dark hair tumbling over her bare and exposed shoulder, her Irish decent not evident through her English appearance. She looked to him, bright smile flashing across her delicate face. It quickly turned to a frown when he did not return her light attitude. Bright gray eyes looked to him.

"Well what's wrong?" She asked him. Jack shrugged, stretching out his legs, which were for the first time in so very long were richly clothed, in fact, come to think of it. He wore a navy blue coat, with gold fringe, and black leather shoes, not to mention enough lace around his neck and wrist to make him look like a rabid animal. His tri-corned hat was graced only by small gathers of gold and black.

Jack himself felt exposed wearing stockings, and lost without his bandanna. Heaven let's not forget the begging she did for him to shave! He was now reduced to a modest goatee, and his braids had been taken out to be pulled back into a tight ponytail like everyone else. It had meant the world to Evelyn that he dressed to his former station in life. He looked to her crossly. She smiled brightly in return then her frown faded.

"Oh nothing, love, just a bit exposed," he yawned falling in a relaxed position in the plush seats of the horse drawn carriage. She looked to the windows.

"You'll love my father. And my brothers!" She began in her excited tones ready to show off her new beau to her whole family. Jack yawned, the sun was setting and the cool sticky air of Kingston wafted through the windows, he pulled at the itchy lace around his neck.

_Lace,_ He thought. _Note to self kill the man who thought it fashionable to wear lace in the damned Caribbean! _Evelyn shifted in her seat excitedly. _But God she is beautiful. _Evelyn was of Irish blood, both sides, but she had inherited her grandfather's British looks to a t. Her eyes were charcoal gray, and her hair long and brown. Her face was fragile and her skin was as fair as it could get unguarded from the Caribbean sun. She wore a gown of light lilac, well maybe brighter than he would've liked. It had nothing but thin straps over her bare and well formed shoulders; it was printed with ivory roses and lilies of the valley. She smelled wonderfully of magnolias, and her hair was put into a nest of tight spirals. Lace and satin ribbons not to mention sliver graced her lovely neck. Jack let a slight smile play across his chafed lips. _She is gorgeous,_

"What are you smiling about?" she tilted her head to him. He sat up straighter.

"I hate coming inland, that's all,"

"Well if you hate the inland then why are you smiling?"

"Because love, I'm with you," he answered her. She giggled. He rolled his eyes at her. "So tell me about this grandfather of yours," he said. Her grin incredulously broadened.

"Well he's the only one in my family that's English, he's the source of our wealth, Pappa was never to keen with him, I don't know why, but then again I'm his only granddaughter, what would I know?" she began. Jack couldn't help but to think _Indeed what exactly would she know?_ Her mood of vivaciousness faded when the coach halted in front of iron gates wrought with the English seal. Her face turned stone.

"Well, then, what have we here?" Jack asked.

"Oh, nothing," she said falling impeccably silent, Jack was stunned. He didn't think it possible for anyone to blow out the light within her.

"Honestly, what's wrong?" he looked out the windows. Ten men stood on the front steps. Some neglecting to wear powdered wigs and the few who did seemed to be worn with time; all seemed to be stone faced. He looked back to Evelyn who seemed intimidated by the line of ten men. They certainly didn't look none too friendly. They all seemed to have the same gray eyes, save for a few. Each seemed to have the same strong Irish jaws. He looked back to Evelyn and yet surprisingly they all seemed to hold themselves the same.

The carriage pulled to a stop. She let out a sharp breath. He cocked an eyebrow. No longer did he look the wicked rouge he once did. She closed her eyes and said a Catholic blessing crossing herself. The door opened.

The ten men stood hands behind their backs. Lace foaming from each cuff. Ryan suppressed a yawn. His dear little Evelyn was finally coming home. And yet he felt an edge of sorrow, for now she had with her a suitor. A beau to which must have certainly have caught her heart. The light and bright witted Evelyn was not easily caught, she was lady, gentle and naïve, not to mention beautiful. She spoke with a tamed Irish accent which he hoped she had not lost.

It had been years since his dear sister was sent to live with her uncle to attend finishing school with her aunt. He was dying to see how she had turned out.

If Jack didn't know any better, he'd say she was afraid of her dearest brothers.

The door opened, they all stiffened. Jack jumped out, which reminded him of why he preferred horses to a carriage. He turned to face the door emblazoned with stags. A bare ankle showed first. Embarrassed Jack turned away, which would in time prove to be the better decision. She extended her hand to his for balance her head bowed, when Jack felt it safe he helped her down.

It wasn't until Evelyn had her slippered feet firmly on the ground did she look to meet her brothers' gazes.

Ryan smiled brightly to her. John only cocked an eyebrow at the seemingly older man than she herself was. Jacob turned curtly and walked into the oak doors. Samuel studied her for a moment. Gaston scoffed at him. Bradford rolled his eyes. Alexander (her father) merely looked him over. Lennox (Her grandfather) made no indication. Seamus (her godfather) tilted his head in mild fascination, and at long last her youngest brother James looked to her.

Jack cleared his throat, intimidated himself. This was most defiantly not going to be easy.

"Sister!" Ryan smiled reaching for her.

"Oh, brother, where hath the time gone?" she asked. He laughed lightly. He held a hand to brush a lock of hair from her face.

"I don't know, but my dearest look at you, a lady, Marie has done miracles," he lifted her hand spinning her in front of him. Bright lilac blurring as he did so.

"If it pleases you, my brother," she nodded.

"Oh what's this aye?" He looked to her. His voice heavily accented with Irish. "Have you lost your Irish heritage?" he looked to her disappointed.

"It happens," she shrugged. "Oh yes," She turned gracefully taking Jack's rough hand in hers. "The reason for my visit," She smiled, pulling the groomed pirate in front of her.

"My, dear, who might this be?" Ryan stepped back. "Lennox, you don't suppose that this could possibly be the man she described in her letter, could it?" Alex asked turning to his English grandfather. Lennox walked to get a better view, the sun was setting deeper now.

"Aye, it could be,"

"Perhaps we should carry on our conversation inside?" Bradford spoke up. Jack nodded respectfully. _If this keeps up Evelyn will have me a fucking eunuch! _He thought to himself. Evelyn attached herself to his arm and walked level with her dear brother. _But this is the last time I dress as she asks, I don't care what she dose! I am not dressing like a whelp! Which reminds me, thank God William isn't here. _

"So tell us about yourself, Mr. uh…well now we haven't a name for you sir, please take a seat," Alexander said smartly leading them into a room with furniture. A large stone fireplace adorned with tables, chairs and couches. It was inviting. With earthen colors, it seemed cool and refreshing from the heat of the Caribbean night. They all scattered to their seats, Jack sitting by Evelyn, and Ryan sitting close by.

"Sparrow, Captain Jack Sparrow if you please," Jack extended his hand. Alex shook it.

"Well, then Captain Sparrow, exactly what are you Captain of?"

"A ship no doubt you yourself have heard of it,"

"Jack has his own merchant ring," Evelyn interrupted. Jack raised an eyebrow to her. Well it was a half lie he could at least say that.

"Is it true?" Samuel asked.

"True indeed, our sister has fallen victim to a sailor, no matter how rich; a sea rat, is indeed a sea rat nonetheless," Jacob sighed looking to his beautiful sister.

"Mr. Sparrow," Seamus began

"Captain," Jack corrected.

"Whatever, let me make it clear, Evelyn, is our only precious, to some of us she is a delightful sister, the rest of us a dear and near daughter, need I remind you she is our only daughter," Seamus leaned forward in his seat

"To put it quite simply, Captain Sparrow, not just any man is right for my sister," James hissed. Jack shifted slightly in his seat.

"Honestly, please behave yourselves, this one's different,"

"Well my dear, winning your affections, was no easy feat, but I do fear, winning the respect of your…family will pose itself as a challenge to behold indeed," Jack said more to himself than the others, and surprisingly not quite sounding like himself, the old Jack would've had a smart remark. _Must be the dame lace! _Jack thought. _I look like Elizabeth when she's PMS'ing! All this fucking lace! What am I? A woman? _He fumbled with his hands a bit.

"Do we make ourselves clear?"

"Inescapably," Jack grinned slightly.

"Oh good then, no worries, Gaston, our dear brother who has his own doctoring practice will keep an eye on you two, not just any man, Captain, not just any," Ryan grinned.

"I say we throw 'im out right now wouldn't hurt to save our dear sister from the pain early one then, aye?" Gaston turned to his family.

"Have none of you any decency? Honestly I come home after a few years of finishing school, and you all talk like the Spaniards! My dear brothers, we are Irish, not Spanish," Evelyn tilted her head slightly.

"Either way dear sister, we are your brothers, and if you should happen to wish to court, and perhaps marry this…man…then he'll gain our trust, that is if he truly loves you," Ryan turned his head to his sister. She rolled her eyes.

"Understood," Jack said, this was most defiantly going to be hard, and even especially difficult for him because marriage had been a strong thought on his mind lately.


End file.
